


Silver Zip

by lionessvalenti



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bagels, M/M, Pre-Relationship, relentless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Stephen wears some street clothes. Wong isn't used to it.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Zip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



"What are you wearing?"

Stephen was just tucking his keys into his jacket pocket when he heard Wong's voice, and he turned. "What? These are my clothes."

Wong narrowed his eyes as he studied Stephen's outfit: a grey v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. "These are not your clothes. No cloak, no stone. You're not even wearing your gloves."

"I'm not -- I'm going to get bagels. What do you think I was going to wear to walk five blocks? What did you think I wore before I went to Kamar-Taj?"

"Scrubs."

"No, well, yes. I did. But this is what I wore when I wasn't working. I don't need to look like a master sorcerer to pick up brunch. What makes sense inside the Sanctum looks like a superhero cosplay on the street."

Wong was unimpressed. "It's not the weirdest thing New York has seen."

"Well, you go out dressed like that."

"I was thinking about aliens pouring out of portals in the sky, but that too." Wong took a step forward and took the silver zipper pull between his finger and thumb. "It's a good look."

A slow smile spread across Stephen's face. It wasn't like Wong to get this close, but Stephen liked it. "You think so?"

"If you like tight pants."

"I do." Stephen hesitated, then gave Wong the once over. "You should try them sometime. It could be a good look for you, too."

The corner of Wong's mouth curled up into a smirk. "I prefer no pants, if given the option."

For once, Stephen didn't have anything to say. There were a thousand ways across the entire multiverse to take a comment like that. His heart began to pound in his throat. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

He stared at Wong for a good ten seconds before snapping out of his stupor. "Do you want to get bagels with me? Wear any pants you like."

"Where are you going? Have you been to that shop behind the Whole Foods?"

Stephen shook his head. "Take me there?"

Wong smiled. "If you don't mind going out with someone dressed like this."

"Not at all."


End file.
